Sacrifices
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Sometimes you gotta take a hard decision for the people in your life, Jori.
1. Jade's Sacrifice

**_Story: Sacrifices._**

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 ** _Summary: Sometimes you gotta take a hard decision for the people in your life,_** ** _Jori._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own Victorious, and if you believed that then I can also sell you the Golden Gate Bridge for a dollar.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Predictable title, I know but honestly I couldn't come up with something that wouldn't eventually give me a massive headache.**_

 ** _You guys know the "what if scenario"? Well that's what inspired this story, this fic actually came as a result of watching a rerun of "Tori Goes Platinum" you'll see why when you all reach the botton._**

* * *

"Whoever said say that opposites attract, would have had a field day with us Vega"

Tori gave her friend her signature dorkish smile "Well, it sure doesn't get more opposite than _us_ , West"

"I think we _**could**_ be the embodiment of that old saying"

"You really think so?" Tori asked "Wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

"Vega, we're not normal either" Jade pointed out "Otherwise we would be the definition of... oh I dunno boring and I'll be damn if I ever become _that_!"

The Half-Latina giggles once the pale Goth finishes "I think that if someone looks up the dictionary on the word badass, your photo would be on it"

"A **_dictionary_** " Jade snorted in disdain "What are you? An eighty-five year old grandma? Who the **_fuck_** still uses one of those?"

"I do!" Tori replied back with bravado "I like to use it from time to time, it reminds me of a simpler time"

The Goth in front of her simply roller her eyes in response "Only you Vega"

"Jade?"

 _ **"What?"**_

"What you did earlier today. .."

"Forget it.."

"That's just it Jade!" Tori whispered "I don't want to forget it, you pretty much there away a big opportunity to get your foot inside one of the biggest studios in Hollywood... _why_?... I mean I look at it from every angle and I don't see any cons, if anything I could only see the good stuff that could have been directed your way... So why didn't you take the job? It could have been your big break!"

 _"I really need to have my head examined_ " Jade though _"Because Tori's right, it could have lead to better things for my future... but the price was too hight"_

 _"Some big shot producer saw us sing today and loved us... well he loved me more than Tori actually, and was ready to give me a record deal, the only condition was in his words to..."_

 _"Ditch the big cheeks girl..."_

 _"Truth be told, if this deal had been given to me months earlier I wouldn't even have blinked, but things are different now, **I'm** different now"_

 _The studio wasn't looking for duos, they wanted a solo singer that would have made them big bucks, but Vega? To him, they... Whatever, she didn't seem to be what they wanted so they were ready to throw her in the rain so to speak, just like that._

 _There was a time I could have forgotten all about Tori, maybe convinced myself that she would be fine without me, but that look of despair and hopelessness on her face as they slammed the figurative door would have haunted me forever._

 _And I knew why, because I needed her way more than she needs me._

 _So I ultimately declined, much to the producer's and Tori's combined shock._

"Even if I don't like the answer, I gotta know" Tori says empathically "Why didn't you take the deal?"

"God, Vega" Jade scowled "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!"

"Because it is a big deal!" The tanned girl yells back "You could have been famous!"

"Yeah... I could have been" Jade reluctantly agreed.

"So?... What are you waiting for?!" Tori bellowed "Call the guy! You can still make it in the industry!"

"That's not happening!"

"Jade, please stop being stubborn, a chance like this happens once in a lifetime!" The Half-Latina said seriously "I don't want you to blow it... I don't want you to live in regret"

"I would have regretted takind the deal" Jade admitted at once "Trust me on that Vega"

"I... I don't seem how"

"We're a team, Tor. It's all or nothing." She replied "I'm not leaving you behind just so I could get a cheap shot at a music career; specially if the guy didn't even see you at all!"

"But... But Jade, it's your dream... I don't want you to throw it away because of me!"

"Vega... Let's say if things were reverse, would you seriously do the selfish thing and take the deal or remember to stay with me?"

"How is that selfish?" Tori asked confused.

"Money and fame can change a person" The Goth said darkly "The last thing I want is to get to the top being a money hungry bitch and not remember the reason of why I'm finally happy, If I'm going to the top, I'm taking you with me Vega! It's us both or none, now I know you wouldn't ever leave me behind, it's not who you are and it's not who I am anymore!"

Tori simply looks at her friend in awe.

"Wow… I didn't know you felt this way Jade, you... You really are very loyal" .

The Goth sigh with a smile. "That's became you showed me the meaning of the word"

 _"Aww"_

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll kidnap you and forced to dig your own grave" She threatened ominously.

"And now the moment has passed" Tori huffed indignantly "Why pray tell must you always do that?"

"Because I can"

 _"Gank"_

Jade simply smirks "I do love you Vega, I wasn't lying when I said that opposites attract."

I know you're asking yourself _: "How did a girl like me fall for such a happy go lucky type of girl, we literally could have gone our different ways several times since we known each other, but we always came back to the other, to say we had the other wrapped in their fingers was an understatement_ "

Tori's eyes widened as soon as Jade says those words, clearly speechless to say the least. However she still managed to smile go big her face could break in two.

The Goth However didn't notice, she was still deep in thought _"But the truth of the matter is, I don't know how we came to be. Maybe it's her heart of gold or how many times she's never given up on our friendship or more accurately on me... Maybe it's because she's always smiling that big dorky grin whenever she accomplished something. Maybe it's because of how much time we've spent together. Maybe it's just because she's Tori. Love is something that you don't get understand. You don't understand why or how or when… it just happens. You find love when you're not searching for it, in sometimes the most unexpected places… or people."_

She's definitely one of those unexpected people..

"The feeling _is_ mutual Jade". Tori replies as she sits next to the pale young woman, putting her head on ger shoulder and whispers something meant to be inaudible. "I love you too"

At that moment the raven haired girl knew she had made the right call.

 _"Screw the studio"_ She thought in satisfaction _"Music deals come and go but Vega?... She's forever"_

* * *

 ** _So, what did you guys think? I know the ending might not see all that good but honestly? I wanted to write something where Jade comes to the ultimate conclusion that Tori is the only one for her._**

 ** _See that button down there? Click it and review, your comments inspire me to write more._**

 ** _On a final note, today's my birthday so leave me your thoughts because I'm sure it will make getting a year older more bearable, heh._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off_**


	2. Tori's Sacrifice

_**Author Notes: I'm beginning to hate when random ideas come to me in the middle of the freaking night.**_

 _ **You see, in the previous chapter we saw Jade giving fame and fortune for Tori, now it's the half-Latina's turn to return the favor; hopefully this will not be a "rerun" for you guys, if anything I thought long and hard on giving Tori a very good reason to make a sacrifice in order to keep Jade in her life.**_

* * *

Tori entered her home with such venom in her eyes.

She never thought there would come a day in her life when she would meet someone so despicable and worthy of contempt.

The Half-Latina slammed the door with such force that it even made Jade jump from her spot on the couch.

"What the hell Vega?"

"Jade, I'm beginning to understand why you _**hate**_ people so much."

The Goth raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" She asked "Didn't the audition go well?"

"Oh it went great" Tori answered sarcastically "It went _**fan-fucking-tastic**_!"

"Vega... You just swore... You never swear... Clearly you're very agitated and something _did_ happen."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh no you don't!" Jade snapped "You can't just enter our dorm, make a big ass spectacle of yourself and expect me to simply stay quiet!" She then pointed at the empty spot next to her "Sit and tell me who do I need to hurt."

"And that will you to me do if I _don't_?"

"Jade slowly but menacingly got up from the couch, walking towards her girlfriend and getting into her personal space, giving her the evil eye before a dark smirk slowly made it to her face.

She then kissed the unsuspecting Latina, something she was beginning to enjoy and was about to return with equal if not greater passion.

Unfortunately the Goth walked away without as much as an explanation.

 _ **"JADE!"**_

"Yeah?"

"We were making out!"

"Very observant of you, Vega." Jade said dismissively "Hope you enjoyed that, because you're not getting anymore from me until you tell me what went on at your audition."

Tori gasped "You're _**blackmailing**_ me?!"

"I like to think of it as helping you make up your mind."

"But I'm your girlfriend!" Tori snapped "You're not supposed to play dirty with me!"

"But you love it when I do dirty stuff to you in bed." The pale girl teased.

 _ **"JADE!"**_

"So? What's it going to be then?"

Tori reluctantly sat down next to her girlfriend "If I tell you, you gotta _**promise**_ me that you will not go out looking for vengeance."

"Why don't you just ask me to give you a puppy for your birthday while wearing a pink bunny suit?"

"Ooh that would be so cute!" Tori gushed.

"And soooo no happening."

"Aww." Tori's face dropped "Well, I guess the dream I had will do for now."

"I'm going to _pretend_ I didn't hear that" Jade said, her left eye twitching in annoyance " _ **Now**_ stop being a dork and tell me what the hell pissed you off so badly!"

"Not until you promise you won't cause any harm!"

"Ugh, _fine_ , I'll even give you the fucking pinky promise if it means opening that sexy mouth of your!"

"You think my mouth is sexy?"

"Only when your not fucking whining... Now _**spill**_!"

"Ok, see the thing is... I went to the audition downtown in hopes that I would get the part of steamboat Suzy since I couldn't do the part in high school."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope." Tori replied evenly "Anyway I did everything perfectly thanks to all the training you gave me and even the judges think I was the best one they seen so far up to that point."

"So? I don't see why you were so mad" Jade said confused "Clearly they liked you!"

"Yeah they did" Her girlfriend agreed "But it's what they said next that made me back out of the project."

"You are too sensitive." Jade sneered "If you get offended by any little thing then you won't get any kind of acting job, Vega."

"I'll try to remember that the next time I'm asked to lie about who I'm dating."

Jade gaped "What?"

"You heard me." Tori said darkly "They wanted to promote the movie but apparently one of the conditions for me taking the role was to lie about my sexuality and pretend to date a co-star... A _**male**_ co-star as a matter of fact."

"How the fuck did they even know you were into girls?!"

"Facebook" Tori replied "Everyone has one and it has been pretty normal nowadays to check obe's background over the internet to make sure you're not into weird stuff."

"So let me guess these guys didn't liked you dating me?"

"Oh they weren't homophobic." Tori said sarcastically "They just wanted the movie to be a success."

"That's stupid!" Jade snarled "I can see why why you were pissed."

"Which is why I turn down the role, I wasn't about to lie about the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"So you walked out on them?" The pale girl asked sceptically "Just like that?"

"Not before I chewed them out and flipped them the birdie."

Jade raised an eyebrow "You really expect me to believe that Vega?"

Tori lowered her head "No... I just call them small minded and left, sorry but unlike you I can't give snappy replies, I was only thinking that if keeping our relationship a secret then the job isn't worth it, it's like you said when you turn down that big music deal, it's both of us or none at all."

The Thespian smirked "I was right about you Vega, you would drop the opportunity to be famous just for me."

"I would do it as many times as it takes until we both get out big break."

Both girls held hands, lovingly staring at each other "Is that a deal?"

"No, it's a promise and you know how I feel about promises."

"You never break them?"

Tori leaned in to give her girlfriend a short kiss but still filled with plenty of love and devotion.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." The Half-Latina said as she parted from her lover's lips.

"God, can you believe us?" Jade snickered "Imagine if our younger selves could see us right now? There was a time when I wanted to bury you alive and you were afraid of me and now we're too much in love to even think our animosity ever existed."

"Time changes people baby." Tori comments cheerily "And it's not uncommon for hate to turn to life, we're just another example of that rule."

"I guess so."

Tori then began to move her hands around Jade's waist.

"What are you doing Vega?"

"Just staring at you as close as I can."

"Ok, why?"

"Just because."

"You dork."

"Want to go to bed?" She asked "After such an unpleasant afternoon I have too much anger that I need to release."

Jade knew what she meant.

Five seconds later their clothes were scattered all over the floor.

And the next day the scary Goth blackmailed the people who wanted to keep Tori's sexuality secret for the sake of the movie.

 _"I may have given up my shot in getting my own album, but I would be damn if Vega doesn't get her big break, with or without me."_

* * *

 ** _Looks like Jade wants Tori to succeed, who doesn't want a girlfriend like her? Heh heh._**

 ** _Anyway, I know that today anyone's sexual orientation isn't a big deal in the entertainment industry but I wrote this just so Tori could show Jade that she loves her more than any future role that comes her way._**

 ** _So, what do you think? Too mushy or at least partly believable?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
